The Treasure of the Seven Seas
by LasChioidadesDeAdry
Summary: Y entonces lo vio. Cuando sus ojos verdes chocaron contra los azul profundo, lo supo. Quedó enganchado por un silencioso hechizo y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Solo amarlo, amarlo como nunca amó a nadie antes y entregarle todo de él. Aunque eso significara su propia perdición. Todo por su más grande tesoro. Él.


**Comentarios:** Bueno~ Este es un rol que hicimos junto a _Anna Usui07_. Claramente será bastante largo, y es que lo comenzamos en agosto y aún no lo terminamos. Esperamos, por supuesto, sea de su agrado c: Este capítulo me toca a mi acomodarlo, por decisión propia. Un regalo antes de que ella regrese de su viaje. ¡Te quiero tanto y estoy enamorada de esta historia que inventamos!

Si no les gusta Hijack [Uso esto para diferenciar en todo caso], es decir, Hiccup "dominante", o el Mpreg, por favor, salgan de esta página y busquen algo de su agrado c:

**Discleimer: **Ningún personaje nos pertenece, todos son propiedad de DreamWorks y sus respectivos dueños.

**Atención**_**:**__ Mpreg. _Contenido yaoi, homosexual. Desde ya, homofóbicos, absténganse de leer y busquen algo de su agrado, ¿sí? Gracias ~ ¡Al resto, disfrútenlo!

**Películas involucradas:** _Rise of the guardians_ [El Origen de los guardianes]; _How to train your dragon_ [Como entrenar a tu dragón];

* * *

The Treasure of the Seven Seas

Capítulo I: Libertad

Las aguas del mar se encontraban agitadas, neblina alrededor sin dejar ver nada más allá. Entre esta una gigantesca silueta se distingue surcando sobre las aguas, balanceándose al ritmo de las olas. Un enorme barco de madera, duro como roble, ganando velocidad a medida que se adentraban más y más a las aguas misteriosas. ¿Era peligroso? Claro, pero eso no importa cuando se tiene por motivación la aventura, ver los lugares más recónditos e inexplorados y por supuesto, tesoros más allá de lo que cabe en la imaginación. Al menos eso pensaba el joven Capitán de aquel barco, que desafiaba toda advertencia y se reía en cara del peligro con tal de obtener su valioso botín, no importando a quien o a qué deba enfrentarse.

Aunque… Si hablamos de sentido del peligro, coraje y llamado a la aventura, pues estamos hablando de aquella silueta enérgica que nadaba con ímpetu y rapidez por las fosas, recolectando las caracolas que completarían su colección personal. Además, si tenía suerte encontraría alguna que otra cosa "extraña" de la superficie. ¡Oh, como amaba lo desconocido! Se detuvo al sentir un agitamiento de las aguas y dedujo que se trataba de una simple tormenta, como veces anteriores. Su piel, al nunca tocar un simple rayo solar, era tan pálida como el papel, quizá más si se lo proponía. Cosa que no haría, claro está. Sus cabellos blanquecinos se movían al ras de la corriente marina y sus brillantes zafiros que portaba como ojos, observando la oscuridad que emanaba el 'arriba'. Ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender claramente por qué tanta negrura, y simplemente ignoró aquello, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento. No sabía precisamente qué era, solo lo sentía. Continuó nadando, dejando a relucir su brillante y hermosa aleta turquesa y con destellos azules oscuros. Era una de las colas más raras de los mares, puesto que era sangre real. Estaba más que claro que quién lo viera, supiera que era alguien importante. Razón por la cual, muchos intentaban robar al heredero, que, tan terco como él solo, ignoraba las reprendas de su padre y partía rumbo a la lejanía a descubrir algo nuevo. Quizá algo que no lo aburriera tanto como las clases de modales. Sacudió su cabeza, dispersando aquello y siguió su curso.

Todos los marineros estaban corriendo de aquí, allá. De proa a popa, bajando y subiendo las velas y ajustándolas al mástil. El Capitán ignorando por completo aquel alboroto y escándalo alrededor, con la vista perdida en el horizonte. Si, el mar, tanto que ver, tanto que explorar, tanto que saquear. Sonrió para sí mismo en una sonrisa ladina imaginándose su próxima gran aventura. Se dirigió a paso lento y pausado, dejando el curso a manos de su confiable contramaestre y se dirigió a paso lento hacia su camarote. Su vista se clavó directo sobre los distintos mapas que aparentemente estaban todos desordenados sobre el gran escritorio de caoba, pero que marcaban un solo lugar en tinta negra. Sonrió para sí, seguro de que el curso que tomaban era el correcto. Se dejó caer sobre su gran asiento, casi envidiando al de un trono con detalles de madera tallada y cuero negro. Descansando los pies sobre el escritorio dejando relucir su pierna, que fuera de lo común era de acero, creada con sus propias manos. Mejor que una de madera. Buscó entre sus notas y una palabra se remarcaba y repetía en todas los trozos de pergamino. El objetivo de este ambicioso Capitán era adentrarse en las más oscuras aguas misteriosas en busca del mayor tesoro, custodiado por las criaturas más peligrosas y engañosas de todos los siete mares. _Sirenas_.

.

Balanceó de un lado a otro con una gracia envidiable, solo aquella danza que detallaba la elegancia que podría tener aquella criatura marina. La tormenta acrecía, mientras en su interior, el espíritu de libertad lo impulsaba a más. Renegó para sí mismo al no encontrar ninguna caracola o coraza que fuera útil, pero todo aquello se dispersó rápidamente. Observó a su alrededor, todo oscuro y silencioso. Demasiado silencioso. Los relámpagos que se oían, incluso bajo el agua, lo amedrentaron notablemente. Tembló buscando algo con la mirada. Lo que más temía y siempre negaba a su padre, a su familia. _Estaba perdido_. Y lo peor de todo; no era el mar de su reino. Eso solo significaba una cosa: _peligro_. Debía salir de allí. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer algo productivo más que pensar, la corriente golpeó con fuerza su cuerpo, enviándolo consigo a los lugares oscuros y más lejanos del que se encontraba. ¿Cómo volvería a su hogar? ¿Cómo le explicaría a su padre? ¿Cómo soportaría el castigo?... ¿Volvería? Se puso notablemente nervioso, sin saber que hacer. Por reflejo propio, nadó hacia arriba, sin mayor alternativa. Lo siguiente que vio fue un enorme objeto a lo lejos, que alentó su corazón de emoción. Dio una mirada a su alrededor, sin saber que hacer precisamente.

.

El Capitán estaba observando atento varios mapas y posibles trayectos y ubicaciones donde podrían ir y buscar. Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto, algo no le gustaba nada. Miro de nuevo los pergaminos extendidos sobre todo el escritorio y otros tirados a su alrededor. Nada. Según la información que habían recaudado de forma o no voluntaria. Sonrió por el recuerdo fugaz. Estaban aún lejos de los posibles límites del reino de las horribles criaturas. Sin previo aviso el barco se sacudió con violencia, causando que el Capitán cayera de bruces al piso junto con un varios pergaminos sobre él. Exhalo con fuerza, demostrando su frustración. Iban a rodar cabezas, literal. Se levantó con rapidez, saliendo de su camarote azotando la puerta de éste— **Carajo, ¿¡Qué pasó!?** —Se dirigió hacia su contramaestre quien, temeroso rehuía a su mirada mientras todos los demás miembros de la tripulación se quedaron completamente mudos y rehuyendo a la mirada del Capitán. Resopló, estaba rodeado de inútiles. Con un tono de voz aparentemente tranquilo— **Se puede saber... ¿¡Por qué cambiaron de rumbo a esta nave sin mi autorización!?** —Todos en el barco se quedaron de piedra, completamente en silencio, solo resaltando la voz asustada del mencionado.

El contramaestre se mantuvo temblando y sin dignarse a verle a la cara— **N-Nos t-topamos c-con alg-go...** —Trago hondo, ante la mirada fría y seria del Capitán—** U-¡Una muralla de p-piedra! b-bajo el agua, n-no deja pasar al barco...**

El castaño levantó una ceja, siguiendo con la misma mirada seria pero con un deje de curiosidad— **Uhm...** —Caminó de un lado a otro a paso lento, mientras el ambiente era inundado por una incertidumbre casi palpable— **Eso... Mi querido contramaestre...** —Sonriendo ladinamente, con un brillo de emoción en los ojos— **Es lo que estábamos esperando, ¿sabe donde nos encontramos, Fishlegs?**

El nombrado tragó hondo, levantando con algo de temor la mirada y voz temblorosa— **¿Y... Y qué es eso Capitán?...**

—**Exactamente este... **—Regresando la vista al horizonte, mientras sus manos toman el control sobre el timón— **es el límite del reino...** —Sonrió de lado, dirigiéndose a los demás tripulantes— **¡Alcen las velas a toda asta!...** —Sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, mirando directo hacia el horizonte. Sus fuentes al parecer eran confiables. Era hora de averiguarlo.

.

El viento golpeaba casi de una forma dolorosa cualquier objeto o ser sólido que estuviese a su alcance. Y eso no omitía al tritón joven, quien tembló de sobre manera al sentir el frío del aire y no la calidez templada del agua. El océano se veía bastante agitado. Aquello era algo que jamás había visto, y no le gustaba para nada— **¿Dónde estoy?...** —Se preguntó a sí mismo. Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de su padre, y se maldecía mil veces no haberlo escuchado, y desobedecido sus órdenes. Tenía ganas de abofetearse. ¡Ahora aprendería a escuchar! Estaba solo, sus amigos no estaban cerca, ni su padre, su escolta; no tenía a nadie. Un espantoso sentimiento de frustración lo invadió por dentro, casi provocándose lágrimas que no derramó por orgullo. Se mordió el labio inferior, volviendo a sumergirse en las aguas inquietas. "Nunca te alejes de los muros", "no pases los límites", "estarás a salvo aquí, no es necesario salir", "si algo te pasa, ya no habrá nada que hacer mas que reemplazarte y eso es difícil" ¿Por qué no podía simplemente haber escuchado? Se maldecía mentalmente, con el miedo surcando cada tramo de su ser. Solo pudo dirigirse hacia la nada. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver el muro de rocas minerales que dividía el océano, y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Solo debía saltarlo para poder volver a su lugar, donde realmente pertenecía. Sin embargo, cuando emergió, sus ojos captaron como aquel extraño objeto que había visto antes estaba nada más ni nada menos que a pocos metros de él. Entró en pánico, aunque la emoción todavía estaba presente, no evitaba sentir miedo. Era enorme y él siendo tan pequeño... estaba asustado. Se apresuró a posarse sobre la roca e intentar llegar hacia el otro lado. Con suerte, todo estaría olvidado, y en tanto tocara el agua, nadaría con todas las fuerzas que tuviera. Solo un poco más...

.

Respiró hondo, aspirando la brisa marina. Sonrió levemente, con casi relajación, lo mejor que podía sentir era esa brisa, el olor del agua salada contra su piel. _Indescriptible_. Dirigió su vista al mar y pudo distinguir las oscuras rocas que estaban bien ocultar por el mar, rodeando algo, delimitando algo. Sonrió con arrogancia, todo iba perfecto. Pero su mirada se desvió a ver algo blanco y azul nadando a una gran velocidad por debajo del agua directo hacia el muro de rocas. Hizo girar el barco bruscamente obstruyendo el paso a lo que sea que había abajo. Los tripulantes renegaron y refunfuñaron molestos por el cambio tan brusco, ocasionando que algunos casi cayeran por la borda— **¡Cállense perros sarnosos!, **—Regresó la mirada en su contramaestre y este tomó el control del timón, mientras le Capitán bajaba hasta dirigirse a un costado de la proa, mirando el agua con atención, intentando buscar algo. Chasqueando la lengua frustrado, se sujetó de una soga y se subió sobre la baranda para tener una mejor perspectiva. Estaba casi seguro que vio algo, sus ojos no lo engañaban. Sujetó con fuerza la soga, sin notar que el mar se agitaba cada vez más y Fishlegs luchaba contra el oleaje para mantener estable el barco.-

.

Estaba casi por lograrlo. Lo iba a conseguir. ¡Maldita sea! Se odiaba por desobedecer y tener que atravesar esa situación. Aquel extraño objeto le impidió el pasaje, cosa que en parte le causó miedo y frustración. Su gritó ante el impacto fue ahogado por la misma agua que le permitía esconderse. Se volvió a morder el labio inferior con pesar— **¿Ahora qué hago?...** —Se mostró inquieto y realmente nervioso. Buscó con la mirada alguna rendija u orificio que fuera lo suficientemente grande como para que su delgado cuerpo pasara, pero no. Nada. Ni tampoco podría abrirse paso bajo el agua, puesto que derribaría todo y eso no significaba nada bueno. Además, ese extraño ser que ahora le cubría el paso, ¿qué era? Solo sabía algo; todo lo que estaba pasando significaba peligro. Y estaba asustado. Debía volver a su reino, con su padre, e implorar por lo que más quisiera que lo perdonara. Sería capaz incluso de llorar. Solo frente a su padre, por supuesto. Mostró remordimiento y solo se tensó más. No tenía otra alternativa, debía subir. Sujetó su rostro entre sus manos, y un sonido lo alertó. No pudo hacer más que girar su rostro. Abrió enormemente sus ojos a la par que pensaba seriamente el arriesgar su vida. Un dúo de tiburones venía en su dirección. Los reconocía perfectamente por las lanzas y las aletas en la espalda. Tembló preocupantemente, puesto que éstos parecieron verlo, y se dirigían hacia él. Pegando un grito temeroso, nadó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la muralla y la trepó. La trepó como pudo con el corazón en la boca y la culpa en la mano.

.

Siguió observando el mar, en busca de algún movimiento extraño. _Lo que sea_. Un grito asustado de uno de sus hombres retumbó en sus oídos.

— **¡T-Tiburones!,** —Un sujeto robusto retrocedió chocando contra una par de tripulantes, cayendo de bruces al suelto de una manera torpe— ¡Dos enormes vienen hacia acá!

El capitán volteó hacia su primo, suspirando cansado. Increíble que fueran familia. Estaban en un barco, no les iban a hacer nada. Abrió los ojos en son de asombro. A no ser que... Embozó una sonrisa y tomando impulso con la soga, atravesó el barco llegando a la otra orilla haciendo a un lado a los otros tripulantes, que miraban expectantes las acciones de su Capitán. Fijó la vista hacia la pared de rocas y pudo distinguir el mismo punto blanco y azul moviéndose erráticamente bajo el agua, como buscando una forma de cruzar. Arqueo una ceja. Tal vez sería la única oportunidad que tendría. Tendría que tomar el riesgo. Suspiró y dirigió la mirada hacia Fishlegs— **¡A Estribor!** —El mencionado se quedó quieto, viendo sin comprender al Capitán. Al igual que el resto de la tripulación. Chasqueó la lengua frustrado— **No tengo todo el día, ¡ahora!**

El contramaestre salió de su trance e hizo lo que ordenaron, pero cuestionando de sobremanera las formas de actuar de su Capitán, ¿para qué hacer esto?

— **¡Quiero que corten el paso a esos tiburones!** —Todas las miradas se posaron sobre el castaño— **¿No quieren comer aleta de tiburón?** —Terminó diciendo esto con un deje de sarcasmo mientras todos los miembros de la tripulación corrían de aquí allá sacando el mayor armamento útil posible. Siempre era bueno tener una comida decente de vez en cuando. Siguió observando a la extraña criatura, tenía un presentimiento. Uno muy loco, pero esos eran los que siempre le funcionaban mejor. Sujetó con más fuerza la soga, creyendo estar en lo correcto.

.

Iba a morir. _Iba a morir_. Si no se apresuraba iba a morir. Solo tenía dos oportunidades. O quedarse bajo el agua hasta que ese objeto extraño se fuera, o cruzar para salvarse de los especímenes que tenían una grave y profunda disputa con su reino. _Estaba muerto de las dos maneras_. Su rostro mostraba cada vez menos, a la par de su intranquila y agitada respiración continua y pausada. Algo dentro suyo tembló, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos. Su cola dolía demasiado. Era resistente, pero _él era débil_. Por eso jamás lo dejaban salir. Error suyo al creerse capaz. Cuando sus manos por fin tocaron la superficie solida, todo a su alrededor se detuvo. Sintió gritos a sus espaldas y voces que no supo cómo ni cuándo aparecieron. Solo sabía que provenían de aquella extraña fortaleza flotante. Sus pupilas se aminoraron al no ver más rastro de los tiburones, y vio eso como su única vía de escape. Ahora o nunca más. Nunca más... Se arrastró con dificultad, dañando parte de su delicada piel color luna, y ensuciando en parte sus brillantes escamas azules. Su brazo se estiró hacia el final del muro, pero el aire a su alrededor se cortó, y tuvo que sujetar con ambas manos su cuello. Oh, no. Esto era malo. Comenzaba a respirar dificultosamente.

.

— **¿Qué eres tú?...** —Preguntó al aire, con la vista fija en el punto blanco y azul que comenzaba a tomar forma y subir a la superficie. Perfecto, tarde o temprano tenía que salir. Miró expectante al ver a la extraña criatura moviéndose con desespero. Levantó la ceja intrigado. Parecía que sufría. Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar un poco. Miró la soga y regresó la vista al mar.

Fishlegs observó con atención los movimientos del Capitán, imaginando que es lo que podría estar pensando. Como su contramaestre era solucionar los problemas sobre sus planes y no morir en el intento. Este era uno de esos momentos. Antes de que pudiera decir algo vio con asombro y espanto como el Capitán saltó de la borda directo al mar.

Sujetándose con fuerza de la soga y apoyándose contra la madera de su barco, miro por todos lados adaptándose al agua de mar. _Y lo vio_. Justo frente a sus ojos, intentando escapar con desespero. La criatura de la que había oído hablar y que su reputación es de las peores contadas por todos los marinos. Casi se le escapa el aíre de los pulmones al verlo, su hermosa piel pálida como los rayos de la luna y su cola con distintos tonos de azul profundo, junto como el mar.

.

Era espantoso. Estaba agonizando en el lugar que no deseaba. Si moriría, lo hubiera preferido con los suyos. Aquellos que creían en él y que siempre estuvieron, a pesar de haberlos ignorado. Jadeó rasposamente, sintiendo como ese extraño ardor pasaba por sus vías respiratorias y se inyectaban como agua viva en su garganta, raspándola. No evitó gritar desgarradoramente ante la falta de oxigeno en ese nuevo ambiente. Se retorcía en el suelo, buscando una manera de llegar al agua. Todo era inútil. Cada esfuerzo era vano en él, mientras sentía todo el peso del agua en su cuerpo, haciéndolo decaer. No estaba muerto, pero hubiera preferido eso a estar tragando aire de un ambiente desconocido. Ahogó un gemido de dolor en su cuerpo, ya con la vista nublada y sus ojos llorosos. No lloraría por nada del mundo; se lo había prometido a su madre, y no quebrantaría esa promesa a no ser que fuera algo realmente importante por lo que se merecía llorar. Estaba al borde del colapso, sí, pero aún conservaba la consciencia intacta. Un sonido lo alertó y como pudo, sus ojos divisaron borrosamente una silueta, que poco a poco se iba transformando en un _hombre._ Iguales a los suyos, pero era completamente distinto. ¿Lo mataría? El dolor se volvía algo insoportable, y no podía regresar por sí mismo al agua. Nunca había estado fuera de ella, y no sabía que consecuencias traería ello. Hasta ese momento, que todos sus sentidos se volvían inútiles. Su aleta brillaba con los rayos del sol dolorosamente, y su piel se erizaba. Automáticamente, el frío caló en sus huesos, haciendo que su cuerpo se contrajera, buscando el calor del agua. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, esperando lo peor.

.

Sacudió la cabeza, para poder quitar el exceso de agua de su cara. Le ardían los ojos, hace tiempo que no entraba al mar, irónico. Miró como la extraña criatura, la vio detenidamente, ahora estaba completamente seguro. Nada de mitos y suposiciones. Eran reales y tenía una justo frente a sus ojos. Aprovechando que el barco cubría la mayor parte del oleaje y no había tiburones, pues el grito de gozo y victoria de su tripulación se lo confirmó. Con algo de dificultad nadó hasta las afiladas rocas, que de no ser por sus guantes, le habrían causado daño. Miró las rocas y unos pequeños rastros de color carmín manchaban partes de esto. Esto lo altero. No, ¡No! Si moría se iba con él su única oportunidad de encontrar lo que había estado buscando durante todo ese largo tiempo. El sueño de su padre. Chasqueo la lengua y con dificultad escaló las rocas. No lo había notado, después felicitaría a Fishlegs por haber detenido el barco. Un golpe y todos hubieran terminado en el fondo del mar. Suspiró, resbalándose cada tanto maldiciendo su pierna. Llegó a la roca y pudo contemplar a la criatura frente a sus ojos, mucho más hermosa de lo que hubiera soñado. Sonrió de lado. Completamente cierto lo que decían todos los viejos marinos ebrios en las tabernas. Se arrastró con algo de dificultad, no podía levantarse y caminar o se arriesgaba a resbalar y caer hacia las rocas. Con su pierna mejor no arriesgarse. Se acercó con cautela y vio pequeñas laceraciones a lo largo de su pálida piel y cola, manchando ese hermoso color azul y blanco con rojo. Algo que nunca antes había visto y no podía evitar sentirse tan fascinado.

.

El aire cortaba tajantemente todo a su alrededor. El tiempo se detuvo cuando escuchó los pasos golpeando contra el suelo por el agua, y por primera vez, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, ocasionando que su cuerpo se contrajera más. De la nada, sintió su cuerpo cada vez más débil. El dolor punzante en su aleta, ¡eso si lo sufría demasiado! Ardía, quemaba, sus escapas llegaban a caerse, no en exceso, quizá solo una o dos. Tembló, emitiendo ligeros y poco perceptibles sonidos de pura agonía. Se abrazó a sí mismo, buscando ya perecer de una maldita vez. Era demasiado sufrimiento. ¿Acaso eso fue lo que sintió su madre? ¿Era su castigo por haber desobedecido? No era justo, era mucho dolor. ¿Tantas cosas malas había hecho? Dolía. Dolía demasiado. Su respiración cortante fue incluso audible, llegando a ser algo realmente horrible de escuchar. Sintió las inmensas ganas de toser. No evitó que esa reacción saliera a flote, dejando que su garganta eliminara sangre. Escupió el líquido rojo, como tinte marino, y solo pudo gritar de dolor. Gritó y gimió tortuosamente lo más fuerte que pudo. Nadie lo escucharía desde ese lugar, pero solo necesitaba liberar su presión. Sentía como su cuerpo iba muriendo poco a poco.

Se paralizó al escuchar semejantes gritos. En toda su vida, que había escuchado gritos, suplicas, sonidos de peleas sangrientas y completa destrucción, pero nada, nada comparado con aquel desgarrador sonido que escapa de la joven criatura. Determinado, se acertó hasta ella. Ignorando todo lo que sabía sobre ellas, todo lo que le habían contado. Dejo de lado la voz que le decía que esto era una locura, su cordura. Con cuidado se acercó, mirando detenidamente la sangre pintando de rojo las rocas y manchando su piel pálida. Observó su cola de distintas tonalidades de azul. Estaba a punto de tocarlo y se detuvo en seco al ver como temblaba, estaba sufriendo un dolor inimaginable. Algo dentro de él se removió, no podía dejarlo ahí. No quería hacerlo. Suspiró y se acercó con cautela. Estando herido puede ser más peligroso. Intentó llamarlo, pero al último momento se callaba siendo interrumpido por los gritos agonizantes de la criatura. Apretó los puños con fuerza, no iba a dejarlo morir— **H-Hey...** —Habló lo más calmo y sereno que pudo, le frustraba de sobremanera verlo ahí sufriendo. Tenía que hacer algo. Necesitaba hacer algo para ayudarlo**— Tranquilo, tranquilo... —**Se colocó a su lado, cuidando de no tocarlo e inspeccionando cada uno de sus movimientos. No quería que lo tomaran desprevenido— **No te haré daño, tranquilo...**

Escuchó esa voz. Por alguna razón llegó a calmarlo un poco, acallando lentamente sus gritos. Continuaba con ligeros espasmos, pero solo pudo destensares un poco para poder sentir. Cuando quitó la tensión de su cuerpo, el dolor era mayor al que sentía. ¡Por todos los malditos mares, deseaba morir de una vez! Quería a su padre. Lo quería cerca. Sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas; aguados y algo hinchados. Entreabrió sus ojos, notando como su vista estaba nublada y borrosa, procuró mantener la calma, continuó abrazándose. Lo primero que sus ojos captaron, fueron las manos de un tono más moreno, cerradas y contraídas, formando un par de puños. Luego subió a medida que observaba aquella extraña criatura. Era semejante a su raza, pero totalmente diferente a su vez. Finalmente encontró un par de ojos. Orbes de un verde oscuro palpitante de una emoción que no pudo descifrar abiertamente. Miró cada rasgo de aquel ser, dejando su cuerpo descansar sobre la superficie sólida que se acoplaba con su propia sangre. Por impulso, y sin saber por qué razón, una de sus manos temblorosas, se elevó hasta donde se suponía, debía tener el pecho. Solo podía mover su brazo, y apenas sus dedos. Palpó el lugar con su mano, extrañado de esa cobertura que el otro llevaba encima. Pero todo eso valió menos, cuando encontró lo que buscaba. Su rostro mostró tranquilidad, mientras mantenía una de sus manos, enteramente apoyada en el lado izquierdo del pecho— **Si tiene... un corazón... **—Dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, permitiéndole a su cuerpo reposar en la roca, y su brazo cayó libremente junto a su cuerpo. Mostró una serenidad, semejante a la que demostraba al dormir. Solo que esta vez era una situación completamente distinta.

* * *

_Nos quedamos aquí ;3; _

_Si les gustó dejen review, lo agradeceremos mucho c': y no se preocupen si les resulta confuso en algunas partes. ¡Lo interesante viene después!_

_¡Chio se despide~!_


End file.
